


Belonging

by Tarlan



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln has to decide where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MMoM** 2012 - Day 10

Whenever he dreamed of Olivia, it wasn't the blond version of his own universe but the redhead in the alternate version of his world. In those dreams he would hold her and make love to her, and when he awoke alone in his bed with his body aching, unsatisfied, he would conjure up her image as he found solitary relief. Her smile would widen as she moved on top of him, and her red hair would fall like a curtain around him as she leaned down to kiss him. Slowly she would sink down onto him and he would feel her hot, and tight, and wet around his aching cock.

The fantasy was more than enough to take him over the edge, coating his hand and belly as that ache eased for a moment into pure pleasure. Slowly, as the warmth of ecstasy faded, the ache would build again--this time in his chest and in his heart.

In this universe, Olivia had Peter but on the other side, his Olivia had no one, only her own memories of losing too many friends, including his alternate counterpart. Often he saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye, and he wondered if she also had her dreams, or if all she felt was regret for lost chances.

When the decision came to switch off the machine that bridged their two universes, Lincoln knew he had to make a decision, and live with the consequences. He knew Peter would stay in this universe to be with this Olivia, following his heart, and for that reason, Lincoln knew that he had to remain true to his own feelings. He had to find out if the other Olivia could love him as he loved her.

He stepped up next to her--and her shy, happy smile told him he had made the right decision.

END


End file.
